halofandomcom-20200222-history
Narrows
Narrows'http://media.xbox360.ign.com/media/734/734817/img_4799169.html is a multiplayer map exclusive to ''Halo 3 . Discovery It was first discovered in the third Bungie Podcast of Summer 2007, and was listed as having a "Very special weapon in the middle". It was further detailed in a Bungie Humpday Challenge as a long Forerunner outpost set in a snowy and cold environment, and was revealed to be the external bridge level featured in one of the Halo 3 video documentaries. It was known by the codename "Chill" during Spring 2007, and was discovered in the hexadecimal code of the Halo 3 Beta, and was later it was relabeled as "Long and Lean" http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=12673. It stayed that way for a long time, until suddenly, Bungie released pictures of the map, calling it "Narrows". Layout "Narrows" is a fully symmetrical map, with two opposing bases on each end connected by a Forerunner Causeway. The weapons in each base are identical, with a few minor changes. A Man Cannon exists on one side of each base, and propels the player to the opposing base on the other side of the canyon. If players are to enter opposing man cannons at roughly the same time they will collide in mid-air and both fall to their death. The main bridge features two different levels for players to combat each other. The upper level is more vast allowing players to be hit from multiple sides and angles. The lower level, connected by a "lean" Energy Bridge is more discrete, and often less hazardous. Base Spawns Each team spawns at opposite sides of the map, and must cross the bridge or jump through the Man Cannon to engage the enemy team. The two bases have been nicknamed "Blue Base," and "Yellow Base" by players, due to the blue and yellow tinting of each base. From Blue Base, players can access the Man Cannon to their right, while Yellow Base players will find the Man Cannon to their left. Each base features identical weapon spawns and placement. The main differences in each base are due to aesthetics, equipment, and power-ups. Blue Base players have a Power Drain placed in front of their Man Cannon, and Yellow Base players have a Bubble Shield. Each base features a low point, which is even lower than the "Low Bridge." Blue Base players have an Overshield power-up available, and Yellow Base players can find Active Camouflage, though replaced with an overshield in a update. In addition, this low point contains a Brute Shot (available on each side). Upper Bridge This bridge connects the two bases, and is generally the area where most of the fighting occurs. The upper bridge features a lot of open areas and not a lot of room for cover. The M41 Rocket Launcher can be found at the center of this level, which is the object of much contest. Separated from the top, but accessible via ramps on the four corners of the bridge, you can find the lower bridge. Lower Bridge This lower bridge offers more protection than the upper level. A Shotgun spawns in the center of the Energy Bridge, which connects the two bases. Players can also find the SRS99D-S2_AM_Sniper_Rifle on each side of the bridge. Taking the lower bridge may be a safer and quicker route to each base, but can leave the player vulnerable to shotgun or sniper fire. It is also possible to fall off the bridge and land on the cooling core below. You can not stay here for long though, as you will suicide after 5 seconds. Inspiration The map's design is similar to the outdoors bridges on the Halo: Combat Evolved campaign levels Assault on the Control Room, Two Betrayals and the multiplayer map ''Gephyrophobia. Although Gephyrophobia was noticibly bigger. '' on Halo: Combat Evolved for PC.]] It also seems to take from the Halo:CE map, Longest. See Forerunner Bridges for more info. Gallery Image:Narrows env 09.jpg|Another view of Narrows Image:NarrowsBattle1.jpg|A battle on Narrows. Note the Mauler, Spiker and Plasma Rifle. Image:NarrowsBattle2.jpg|Red EVA vs Blue CQB Tactics and Tips *At the start of the game, Rockets should be top priority, at least two people should go '''straight for them. If one dies, the other can hopefully take them. *At the beginning of the game, there would normally be a Sniper shootout at the Sniper spawns, a second player on your team can take advantage of this and not only help their Sniper with a BR, but also take the Shotgun and help at the Rocket Spawn above. *The Man Cannons are the quickest way across the map, people will use these often to catch you off guard, make sure someone keeps an eye on them. Use these with caution, when you are fired through the cannon a very distinguishable sound can be heard across the map and all eyes turn to the cannons and the arcing path that connects them and the bullets will fly. If you are targeting anyone on their way across the arc, using a battle rifle is extremely effective. The easiest way to kill someone using the man cannons is to be at the receiving end of somebody's transit. As they get closer and closer you will be able to land a lot of shots on the incoming enemy. If you are the enemy in transit it is surprisingly difficult to hit targets waiting for you at the end so be sure to check your landing zone with a scoped weapon to make sure you aren't setting yourself up for an issue. *The Powerups are under the Sniper Spawn, remember they can be useful against the Sniper or the Rocket user on the other team. Overshield is more practical against the Rockets, in case they notice you, and invisibility against the Sniper, because they will often be in scope, no motion sensor or target to see. *As a Sniper, a good place to be sniping would be right at the back in the center, where you can see your half of the bridge at a distance, and go for a view on the man cannon. Also a good sniper space is just to the left and right of the start of each side of the bridge is a riased walkway that can put you high up to see the entire od the bridge and you cannot be sneak attacked from behind while in zoom view. *Remember that if you hit an opponent in the air while using the man cannon, melee them to get a point, in a Team game, the difference between the team's scores won't be changed, but you won't lose something out of falling to your death. *If you jump on the boundaries on the far ends of the upper level of the bridge, you can leap to the bottom levels of the respective bases. This makes for a quicker route to the flag or bomb return points, or in deathmatch a quick getaway. *Not much of a tip, but a great thing to try. It's a stunt called the "Ghost Rider". In forge, put a mongoose, facing the mancannon, ready to jump. Put fusion coils on the other side, so the mongoose will collide. Put it as close as possible. Stand beside the mongoose, then ignite it with firebomb grenades. After, quickly get on and hit the mancannon. The result: The mongoose will smash into the fusion coils, hurling you straight up, then falling to your death. Other stuff to do with this: Jumping off right before collision; make your player invulnerable via forge settings. This is great for theater mode, especially closeups! Trivia *It is possible to get outside the map. In Forge, you can place teleporters on top of Narrows. It helps to put a sniper on, too. Also, you can't jump because you are too high. If you go too far forward, you won't be able to go back. *It is possible to survive for a brief period of time on the lower structure. After mis-jumping off the side and falling onto the conveyor belt-like area. After a undetermined period of time and for reasons unknown you expire, testing continues to see if it relates to the motion of the conveyor. *If you fall off the side after being hit by an enemy, land on the conveyor belt-like area, and don't want to give the other team the kill; don't just stand there and wait to die. Instead, jump, wait a half a second, then jump again. You will most likely remain alive just long enough so it counts as a suicide, thus not giving your opponent a point, but taking one from you. *There have been many sightings of the Ghosts of Halo on this map, especially on the lower bridge area. *If you look off to the side, you can see another bridge exactly like Narrows. That bridge and this one (Narrows) are probably part of a extremely large cooling installation, as said in the description of the map. *If you have grenades that can stick to people, you can peg someone using the man cannons. *The Man cannons can launch anything, and placing a grav lift just in front of them in forge can allow you to launch something into perpetual orbit between the jumps. Using this technique, you can even launch yourself between the two bases. Try putting a Mongoose into the grav lifts in Forge, the vehicle will still be 'jumping' if you save the changes. During a normal match, the sight of a bouncing mongoose would be quite amusing to most people fighting. *If two people go on the Man cannon (one on each side) and launch at the same time, they will hit each other and thus fall to their deaths. *If you put a fusion coil in front of the Man cannon on forge, you can wait until someone comes from the other side, push the fusion coil into the Man cannon, and at the last second throw a Incendiary Grenade on the fusion coil, causing it to explode as it reaches the heighest part of its launch. Matchmaking Adjustments For reasons not yet disclosed by Bungie, this map has been slightly altered when playing in Matchmaking playlists. As of the December 11, 2007 update, two of the Maulers that spawned along the top of the bridge (one on each side) have been removed. The remaining Mauler on each side was re-positioned centrally and slightly back from the original locations, behind a wall offering cover from the M41 Rocket Launcher spawn location. In addition, the Radar Jammer has also been removed, though this happened in an earlier Matchmaking update. It is believed that this change was caused by near-constant complaints regarding the large number of Maulers in many levels combined with the Mauler's ability to nearly-instantly kill an opponent at very close range. Many people felt that the weapon was unbalanced because of the close-quarters prowess of the Mauler, especially in CQB-style levels; this is a misconception. The problem was a combination of the somewhat large number of Mauler spawn locations, the fast respawn time on a lethal close-combat weapon (usually only 45 seconds), and players not changing their play style to compensate for a number of camping and / or charging Mauler wielders. Related Links Videos *http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24148.html References Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels Category:The_Forerunner